The victim ,the suspect ,and the bystander
by PainInSilence
Summary: The Orange and Black is back - "Very good" is all that was heard before Robin is pulled into the shadows with a gasp and the girl named Starfire is thrown where Robin once was. Summery suks please at least read first chapter. I do not own YJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis's POV**

* * *

We were fighting in a warehouse down somewhere in Gotham.

I think Robin said we were fighting some guy named Penguin and his goons. Well, Robin was fighting Penguin while we took on the goons because Penguin was too dangerous for us apparently.

Robin had just tied up Penguin as me and the team tied up the goons, when an unknown voice said "Robin..."

Robin imeadiatly stood up and whispered "slade..." with malice and venom in his voice.

"Aww, didn't you miss me apprentece?" The man named slade said with a dark and eery tone.

The team and i looked at Robin in shock. Robin yells dispite our looks"I was NEVER your apprentece slade!"

"Well, your team doesnt seem to beleave that judging by their faces" now Robin was looking at us. He looked kinda worried and sad. But still his anger never dimmed.

"Even so, I never was and still wont be your apprentice!" Robin yelled

"Oh, i think you'll come around." Slade sounded like he had just won.

"Why is that?" Robin said sounding more angry than before. "This guy really must of left a bad taste in his mouth." I thought

"Because I have Starfire." I was now more curious who these two people were than with the angry tone Robin had.

Robin was now furious "DONT YOU DARE HURT HER SLADE!"

"Oh i wont. Not unless you come with me. I will then leave her here ."

Robin looked torn.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

What do i do!? I really dont wanna go with slade. But Starfire is more important .

"Fine" i said with regret. The team started to say say things along the lines of 'no robin!' , 'you cant go!' , and 'who's this guy!? What right does he have!' when i yelled:

"ENOUGH!" With that everyone shutup.

"Very good" is all they heard before Robin was pulled into the shadows with a gasp and a girl was thrown out in his place entirely covered in bruises and cuts.

* * *

When Batman arrived soon after and we told him what happened he slamed his fist into the wall and said "not again..." then continued to pick up the girl known as Starfire gently and walk out.

* * *

**Was it good? Please reveiw and tell me. Also, please no constructed critism. For some reason it annoyes me to no bounds.'**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ (has benifits)

Dear reader peeps,

I know u may be mad at me for not updateing this or any other one of my stories but im really busy in the sack. ANYWAY! MY GOOD FRIEND SprintJump NEEDS more reveiwers and readers for their story : "We're gonna break the law(join us we have KFC)" i mean SERIOUSLY! Im like the only one who reads it! So PLEASE read it it gets better and better the more you read!

Thanks! :)

Love, Glitter

P.S- thats one of my nicknames. My other one is dessy or des but only moondragonhonor247 is aloud to call me that.


	3. Chapter 2

-(Back in the Cave)

"So does anyone know who Slade and Starfire are?" Artemis asks

"Robin told me that awhile ago he was the leader of anouther team before us. He mentioned Starfire once but otherwise nothing about Slade." Wally said frowning " Judgeing by what Batman said i think this has happened before"

"We will figure this out later, for now , let's go checkup on Batman and this Starfire" Kaldur stood.

"Yes. She looked really beat up. I hope she's okay!" M'gann said floating towards the med-bay.

While the team went through that , Batman fixed up Starfires wounds.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?" Starfire responded weakly. She turned her head towards Batman

"Is anyone else in the Titans captured?" Batman asked in a calm voice. Noone else was there and Starfire doesnt like him growling.

"I do not k-know. I believe they are knocked out at the tower" Starfire smiled lightly" At least if that*cough* is so, they will be safe"

The team walked into the room.

"Is she okay?" Wally asked

"Starfire will be fine in a few days" He turned his head back to Star " Star, how many days ago did you get taken?" The team save for Wally looked a bit shocked at the soft voice Batman was useing.

"Batman can be soft?" Artemis asked

"Yes. Starfire doesnt like it when i use my regular tone"

"Oh"

"Man of Bats? I am unable to recall when i was taken. However, the last i remember i was at the tower bakeing a cake for friend Robin's birthday" she now smiled a bit brighter.

"Crap! I knew i forgot something!" Wally yelled. He ran out of the room and came back with a gift. "Hey bats? Can you take this home with you for Robin?"

Then it hit them. They finally relised they lost a teammate. M'gann began crying.

I know its bad but ive had it for awhile and didnt want to get rid of it so soon. Im gonna make anouther chapter 2.


End file.
